The Eye of Power
by TheIllusiveSheikah
Summary: After Link's adventure in Termina, he returns home to Hyrule and learns of a tragedy relating to Zelda's family, along with encountering a mysterious Sheikah girl he rescues and a flamboyant merchant in Castle Town...Link's got a lot to think about, especially when a race he thought was long gone turns out to be hiding. Rated T for Blood.
1. Chapter 1 - The Hero Returns

**Chapter 1: Our Hero Returns…**

(This story is set after Link returns to Hyrule, after the story of Majora's Mask)

Link was more than happy to make it on his way home. He had been stuck in the same consecutive three day time loop, with only two outcomes: Destruction or Salvation to the Land of Termina. The longest 72 hours of his life. Every citizen was happy; every soul that was unhealed prior to Link's arrival, was healed and no longer filled with the anger, regret, or greediness of their past. It was finally time.

Time for Link to go home.

He never understood how when Zelda sent him back in time to relive his 7 years, that his friend and partner, Navi, disappeared. He pondered upon the thought daily wondering what actually happened, since fairies don't just disappear…right?

He said goodbye to everyone, and wished them for the best. After losing his fairy partner, Link only had one friend that had stuck with him through all of his adventures yet.

Epona.

He saddled up his trusty mare and begun his journey back into Hyrule. The cave in the clock tower where the Skull Kid cursed him was no longer there. This land was no longer cursed.

He did it.

He had Epona at a steady canter riding through the woods. They stopped to camp out for the night since it was pitch-black outside. It was also cold, so Link took it upon himself to gather some firewood so they could have a nice, warm fire for the night. Link turned to Epona as he knew she hadn't eaten in a long time. And since they were so close to the woods, he figured he could find some berries or something for her to eat.

"I want you to stay here, okay? Don't worry, I won't be gone long. Just long enough to find us some food!" Link whispered to her, as he didn't want to wake up the Wolfos at this hour. Link lit a Deku Stick and started for the woods.

He trembled, as the closer he got to the woods, the louder the howling of the Wolfos became. He also heard an owl, which immediately made him think: "Kaepora Gaebora!" He was so excited to get home at this point. Courage had taken him so far, so he wouldn't give up now. He made it into the woods and finally found a shrub sprouting hundreds of berries, when he heard something that told him he was home.

"Is that…Saria's Ocarina playing?" Link exclaimed excitedly as he ran back to his camping spot, completely disregarding the delicious looking berries he just uncovered.

"I've gotta get back quick!"

Epona looked pretty annoyed when Link got to the fire. She was expecting something to eat, but instead, Link hopped on her and took off for the woods.

"Let's go Epona! We're going back home!" The young mare neighed as they darted through the Forest. Link remembered the path he took to the Meadow, and used it to locate himself. He found himself in front of the Goron City entrance in the Lost Woods quite soon, and a sigh of relief swept over him. Suddenly, he heard a very familiar hoot from a guide he once met in Hyrule.

"Hoo! I see you've made it back, my boy! Healthy as a herd of oxen, I see!"

"Kaepora Gaebora! How long has it been?" Link tried not to yell but it came out so loud they could see the birds of the forest darting out of the trees.

"Oh boy, I'd say you've been gone for just about a year or so!" The jolly owl stated.

"A whole year? You're saying I've been stuck in the same three days, helping the people of Termina for a year!? That's a year I'll never get back!"

"Oho, what a courageous boy you are. Yes, as you know, I see all. You are fortunate to have the year at your disposal anyhow, if it wasn't for Princess Zelda you would've lost about 8 years now!" the owl chuckled.

"Wow… well I guess you're right about that," Link replied. "Has anyone said anything about me in the time I've been gone?"

"Hoo! I'd say a lot of your Kokiri friends miss you! Also, that girl from Lon Lon Ranch you befriended has missed you. Hoo, not to mention Princess Zelda!"

"Wha-? They haven't forgotten about me? Even Zelda?" Link asked surprisingly.

"My boy, no one could forget your courageous heart, and the tasks you've overcome to save this land. This land needs their hero back, Link! You could even become the new king!"

"What? What's wrong with Zelda's father? Has Zelda already inherited the throne?" Link asked silently, with a chill down his spine, as if he knew how the owl would respond.

"No, Link. I apologize to have not given you this information sooner, but Zelda's father died. Fortunately, natural causes. Princess Zelda has-or rather, Queen Zelda has not appeared outside of the castle in almost a year. The king passed shortly after you left."

"Oh no….that's terrible. I'm gonna go see her… unless you think it's a bad idea." Link mumbled.

"Link…I think what the Princess needs right now is someone to comfort her in her time of loss…Nothing would make her happier than to see you've returned to Hyrule," the owl stated. "Also, I'm sure you'll find Castle Town quite lively, and Kakariko seems to be very calm and quiet this time around." The owl added.

"Okay, thanks a lot. I think I'll head to the castle in the morning,"

"Hoo! That's not too far from now is it? You could get to Castle Town first thing in the morning if you kept going from here!" the owl chuckled, and a wide grin crept upon Link's face.

"Oh, you're right! Thanks for the help Mr. Kaepora, Great to see you again!" Link smiled as he found himself near the exit of the Lost Woods and into the Kokiri Forest.

"Good luck, Link! May you have wisdom and courage through your travels!" the owl called to him.

And with that, Link made his way out of the Forest and into the field with Epona, ready to feel the wind rush against his face as they start their travel towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mysterious Girl

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Girl**

Link and Epona rode out into the open field, without a care in the world. They were home, and Link was happy to finally be able to see the princess again. And some of his old friends in castle town too. And also Malon and Talon from the ranch.

"Wait a second," Link said. "You miss her don't you, Epona?" He heard her neigh roughly. She became impatient, excited. Link knew.

"Okay, okay! We're off, then!" Link decided he would let Epona stay at the ranch for awhile and walk the rest of the way to the castle. Epona was so loyal to Link, and so he thought it would be nice to give her a long break after a rough adventure.

They made it to the outskirts of the ranch, and when Epona saw the gates, she bolted. Not fast, Not really fast, but FAST.

"AHHHH! EPONA, WHAT'RE YOU-"And that's all Link was able to say before he got knocked off of the horse and onto the roof of the stable. Epona charged toward the horse pen, and Link heard a familiar voice.

"Epona! You're back! Oh, did you bring fairy boy with you? Huh? Where's he?" Malon asked the horse. And then she completely forgot about "Fairy Boy" and proceeded to groom Epona.

Meanwhile, an agitated Link is stuck on the roof and can't get down. And of course, he lets everyone know.

"Hey! Malon! I'm stuck on the roof! It's really nice to see you, but how could I get down!?" Link exclaimed, half considering to just jump down and break his legs.

"Fairy Boy! You've gotten taller!" Malon shouted, not thinking of Link being upon the stable's roof.

"Thanks! But hey, is there any way you can get me down?"

"Um, how'd you get up there, Link?" Malon questioned him but didn't notice Link was actually getting sick of this roof situation.

"Not really sure, but if it wasn't for that rabid beast of a horse, maybe I wouldn't be-"

"Don't you DARE talk to Epona like that! I'm not helping you get down, you're such a pioneered adventurer. You'll figure it out!" She was only half serious.

Link realized she was right. After saving many tribes from curses and slaying a demon lord, he just can't seem to build the courage to get down from a building. And if he did, lucky him would break his legs.

"Uh… I'm so sick of this. Guess I'm stuck here for awhile."

"Hey, Link!" Malon shouted, quickly changing her mind. She had a fabulous idea.

"Huh? Yeah, what's up?" Link tried to talk cool but little did he know what was coming for him…."

"…Try hitting the cuccos! With your slingshot! They'll get you down!" Malon stated. Link didn't know if she was kidding or being beyond serious so he just took her word for it.

"Alright," Link uttered. Malon giggled ever so slightly the moment he uttered those words. Welcome home.

So the courageous Hero of Time pulls out his Slingshot and starts firing it at the cuccos under the tree nearby the building. Nothing happens.

"Hey, Malon! Is this some kind of joke? Nothing's happening!"

Just then, a storm of cuccos flew out of nowhere and flew directly at Link. You could see in the eyes of these cuccos. They were furious. They were outraged. They were stone cold killers.

And they remembered Link! Boy, were they happy to see him! Yep, the same Hero of Time getting attacked at this very moment was also attacked multiple times by these cuccos.

"Ahhhh! Malon, Epona, help!" he screamed. It didn't cross his mind that even if they wanted to, they couldn't get up to him. Plus, Epona's a horse.

"Link! Epona can't help you, she's a horse!"

Link was getting absolutely destroyed. He was screaming, and rolling around on the roof of the building getting attacked when he rolled off the roof and landed on his side. Just then, a burly voice came out of nowhere and scared the cuccos off.

"What in tarnation?! Hey kid, don't think you can just-Link? By golly it is Link! Hehe, it's been 'bout a year since we seen your face on this here ranch! Hey….How'd you like to marry Malon, huh? Naw I'm just kiddin'! Bahahahahah!" Talon was cracking up, making himself laugh while Link was seeing stars. He couldn't even speak when he tried. He even remembered the time when he had finished his journey in Hyrule and came by the ranch to mess with the cuccos. It played back in his mind.

" _Link, don't do that! They're not target practice!"_

" _It's okay, Malon! They won't remember me! I could always go for some KFC!"_

" _Uh….KFC? What's that, Link?"_

" _Kakariko Fried Cucco!" Just then he was swarmed by cuccos and attacked for 10 minutes straight while Malon just giggled. Little did Link know, they would definitely remember their little Kokiri friend in the future._

Link got up after getting back into it. Talon was still laughing and Malon was checking him for bruises. Epona was still in the pen, just doing her own thing.

"Heh, well…not doing that again. Hey, Talon!" Link struggled to sound excited to see him, as from the fall he could barely breathe, let alone speak.

"Well it's about time you got back! It's been pretty quiet since you left. Just me, Malon, and Ingo. But we've been great. How've you been m'boy?"

"I've been good," he said, trying to express some happiness in his voice. "Also, I completely forgot about Ingo. How's his…well, attitude?"

"Ahhh. Yes, Ingo is quite the worker, but sometimes he just doesn't seem like he wants to be here, in the sun shine and cow manure…speaking of which, Link? Can you help me with somethin'?"

"Oh no…Well yeah, I guess I could-"Link was interrupted.

"Hahahah, not at all boy! Don't worry a bit, I was just kiddin'. You go on and spend some time with Malon, ya hear?"

Link gulped. "…Yes sir."

Talon walked away laughing to his heart's content while Link sat with Malon and talked a bit. She asked where he'd been, what he's been doing there, the norm.

After it looked like sunset was coming, Link realized he had to at least get to Castle Town in an hour…Or he wouldn't be able to see the princess.

"Awwww, you're leaving me, Link?" Malon asked him with puppy doll eyes.

Link was already upset he had to leave her, but the eyes made him really feel bad.

"Sadly, yes. I'll come back soon, I promise. But I really need to make it to Castle Town!"

"Oh… you promise you'll come back, really?" Malon asked, a little upset. Link literally just said he promised. This was making him feel all but a hero. He had to lift her spirits a bit.

"I will. Very soon, too! If I have time, maybe even tomorrow!" Link calmly told her. He was coming back, of course, but he had to comfort the princess after learning of her father's death. Also, there was a kind old woman that had given Link a place to sleep whenever he needed. He remembered how soft the bed was… and he couldn't take it. He would have to run to the castle at this point, hoping the gate wouldn't close.

"Okay, sounds great! Bye, Fairy boy!" Malon giggled as Link walked out of the ranch.

Link ran for the castle, feeling the wind wave his hair across his face. His hat fell off at one point, making him waste a precious 10 seconds that he might have needed. He was glad the guards let him in and out of the castle whenever he wanted, but then he wondered if they even remembered him. Nonetheless, he was going to see the princess. He promised her, since he left for Termina, that he would come back. And now, he was going to fulfill that promise. He was almost there. And then…

"No! No, not now! Are you kidding?!"

That's right. Torches lit. Bridge closing. Nighttime.

"NO! Hey, anyone in there?! You closed the gate too early!"

No response. But he wanted to get into the castle so he pressed on with the yelling.

"HEY! It's LINK! Don't you remember me?!"

"Whoozit? What? Kid, is that you?" A soldier asked from the other side.

"Um, yeah! Can you let me in, please?"

"No problem!"

The bridge was lifted. The soldier immediately recognized Link, due to his frequent appearances to and from the gates to the castle. He also remembered his constant complaining about the gates but he'd always liked the kid.

"Oh, thanks... It almost started raining hard while I was out. I can't think you enou-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!"

"What was that!? Link, you stay here, I'll be right back!"

"NO! I'm coming with you!"

They heard a bloodcurdling scream from the alleyways around Castle Town. They couldn't tell where it came from. Then when Link looked behind him, the soldier was gone. He was alone in the alleyways. He heard someone struggling for help, like they were tied up. He felt a strange feeling of…. Something around him. Kind of like a mix of darkness and…truth. It was hard to explain. A boy who looked to be in his late teens with dirty blonde hair and piercing red eyes came up behind him with a weapon that… Appeared as if it was a Naginata, but something different. He was wearing a kind of cloth, around his face and some on his clothing, including the eye of truth… Link could've sworn these guys were dressed just like Zelda was when she was disguised as Sheik. Six other guys dressed in the same type outfit fell behind him from the shadows.

"Don't even touch her, Forest child! You won't last long anyway. Might as well just de-"

The Triforce of Courage on Link's hand started glowing. All the kids behind the boy with the red eyes ran off… The boy glared, "You…don't… touch me. Or any of us…Please." The boy backed away slowly, Link curiously looking at him, wondering what's going on. The boy quickly fled.

"Wha…what? I'm so confused. The soldier's gone, my Triforce doesn't react like that… and they're.." Link stopped talking to himself when he heard struggling from above him. It was on a balcony above him, something squirming in a bluish bag. Link climbed up the ladder that led to the balcony and slid the bag off, uncovering a person completely tied up.

"Oh no! Are you hurt?" Link said right away. The person looked at him as if he were an imbecile. Of course she was hurt, on the inside and out. And tied up as well, so she couldn't even answer his question.

Link slowly untied the ropes around the person. After what felt like hours, Link realized he could've used his sword, but he was almost done so he just finished…

"Th…Thank you," A feminine voice whispered. She had jet black hair, crystal blue eyes, dressed up just like the group of boys Link just encountered. She was just about Link's age. She had bruises all over her face and she look like she had what could've been the worst day ever. Link noticed the eye of truth imprinted on her clothes… It was then that he finally spoke up.

"Are you…..a Sheikah?" Link asked calmly and quietly.

"Yes…but I'm not proud of it. What's your name?"

"I'm Link… What about you? And do you have a home?"

"I'm Aria," she managed to slip out, her throat hurting. "No, I don't…I did, but I was pretty much abandoned by my tribe,"

"Where you, really? I thought the Sheikah were a long-gone race," Link said without thought.

"Yes, I was abandoned. I was bullied because I was different, because I wasn't a warrior, a ninja, an excellent fighter, everything. I don't know how to use a single weapon," she hung her head in shame.

"Aww that's awful…I know this lady around here that would let us stay the night, she's always been so nice to me, maybe she'll warm up to you!" Link stated with excitement.

"Yeah…Maybe," she whispered softly.

Link and Aria made their way around the dark alleys until they came to a door with a torch lit above it. They heard humming inside.

"This is it," Link said, shivering in the stillness of the night. "We'll see if Miss Diane warms up to you!"

Link knocked at the door and waited patiently.

"Oh hi, Link! I take it you need a place to sleep tonight?"

"Well actually, me and a friend I met, if that's okay." Link said. Aria flinched at the word, "friend".

Aria almost couldn't help but blush. She had never, ever been referred to as "friend". It was always: outcast, liar, mistake… she never had parents… or a friend. Link didn't even know this, and he just called her a friend. As cold as it was, she felt so warm inside.

"Oh, no problem, sweetie! There's always room for more!"

"Thank you a lot, Miss Diane. I really appreciate it,"

Miss Diane welcomed them and offered them some food… It was very warm porridge that was just made before they walked in. They ate and talked for a bit, then Link and Aria went upstairs to the bedroom which conveniently had four beds. Link never knew why Miss Diane had so many beds. Then again, she came prepared for anything usually.

"So tell me," said Link softly. "You were bullied because you were different?"

Yeah… Just because I can't fight. Also, I have no stealthy skills at all, I'm so clumsy.

I know how that is! I was bullied a bit by this one guy because I was the only one in the forest who didn't have a fairy!

They talked and talked, and found that they had so much in common with each other. Eventually, they both came pretty close to falling asleep, when Link asked something.

"So you were abandoned? What about Impa? I doubt she'd do anything like that."

"Don't… say that name… ever." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Why? Something wrong?"

"I'll tell you in the morning. Good night, Link. And thanks, friend." She smiled as she went to sleep. Link wondered what she meant. But he figured it wasn't important enough at the moment to lose sleep over. He turned over and started drifting off.

"Good night, Aria."


End file.
